Apologies
by wickedozgirl
Summary: Derek/Ivy oneshot. AU from the end of 'Chemistry'. After Ivy storms out of rehearsal, Derek is more upset than he lets on and decides to go and talk to Ivy.


**A/N: So this is a quick, short-ish one-shot I just wrote, my first go at writing a Smash FF! It's from the end of the episode 'Chemistry'. I know my story doesn't follow the next two episodes that are already out, but just go with it **

**Please review! I love reviews!**

**Also feel free to check out my other stories... I've written a few for Wicked, Legally Blonde: The Musical and Glee!**

**Okay I'll let you read now. Bye!**

"I need to stop sleeping with men who are complete narcissistic _pricks_!" cried Ivy, staring straight at Derek. Heading for the door, she added, "Oh, and you're not _that_ good looking. And you're not that good in bed, either!" Slamming the door, she walked quickly away from the rehearsal room and burst into tears.

The ensemble were shocked at Ivy's outburst and many were unable to stifle gasps and small giggles. Tom shook his head and chased after her, secretly pleased even though one of his best friends was crying.

Derek seemed unfazed as he continued flipping through the score. "It's just a side effect from the steroids." But deep down, something in him stirred and he realised that he was more upset than he was letting on. Why? It's not like he was in love with Ivy. For God's sake, he hated any sort of commitment and was content to have casual sex with beautiful women for the rest of his life.

But there was something about Ivy that made him a different man. He was actually _happy_ when he was with her, and although it seemed like he treated her badly in rehearsal, he felt slightly bad for it. He just hated it when people, especially directors, showed favouritism, and always vowed to never be one of those people.

And now he was cursing himself for taking it too far. He had been too hard on Ivy, and had unintentionally hurt her. Badly. Even though he knew it was partly the drugs that were affecting her, he realised that part of it was definitely his fault.

"Okay guys, we can't rehearse without a Marilyn, so I guess that's it for the day. See you all tomorrow." Derek adjourned the rehearsal, gathered his things and rushed out, scanning the hallways for Ivy but there was no sight of her. Sighing, he went out to the road and hailed a cab, directing it to Ivy's apartment.

Knocking on the door, he called out softly, "Ivy? Babe, can you open the door? I need to talk to you!" He was relieved to hear footsteps approaching the door, but was annoyed once again when it was opened by Tom. Of all people!

"Derek, go away," said Tom through gritted teeth. "Ivy's upset, and it's your fault."

Derek smiled pleasantly, faintly amused that Tom had to try so hard to be civil towards him. "I know, Tom. That's why I'm here."

Ivy stepped out from her bedroom wearing her robe, and Derek kicked himself internally when he saw her tear streaked face and red, puffy eyes.

"Ivy, I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to upset you so much. Can we please talk?" he pleaded. He had never begged a girl to talk to him before. Well, there was a first time for everything.

"So talk," responded the blonde coldly.

"I meant privately..." replied Derek, looking sideways at Tom, who was standing there with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

Ivy still didn't move or say anything, simply raised an eyebrow. Derek shrugged slightly and pushed past Tom, walking over to Ivy and kissing her hard on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her up against the wall. It was a rough, passionate kiss, but Ivy got the gist of what Derek had been trying to convey. She pulled away, breathless, when Tom cleared his throat loudly.

"Really, Ivy? This... _Idiot,_ comes crawling back to you and you take him back after one kiss?" Tom shook his head at her, making no move to leave even though she was motioning for him to go.

"Tom, just go. I'll be fine now. Derek and I need to talk. And if you don't leave soon, you'll be seeing a lot more than you want to see, of both of us."

Derek laughed and kissed Ivy again, swinging her into his arms and carrying her to the bedroom where he set her down gently on the bed. He climbed next to her and repositioned them so that he was sitting up and Ivy was lying with her head in his lap.

They were both silent for a minute, then Ivy softly spoke. "You know, it's going to take more than just a kiss before we sort this out."

"I know, baby. I know," whispered Derek, stroking her face. "God, you're so beautiful, Ivy. I'm so sorry I hurt you. It wasn't intentional, let me assure you. I just get so annoyed when I see other directors showing favouritism to the star, just because she's supposed to be better, and usually because they're sleeping together too. I didn't want to be like that, but I also didn't mean to be such a dickhead, either. I'm sorry. I'll try and tone the 'douchey director' facade down a bit." At this, Ivy giggled and Derek smiled before continuing. "That being said, I'm definitely not going to show you favouritism. You're still a performer in this show, and although you're a bloody talented one, you can't expect to be treated like Marilyn all the time."

Ivy nodded, tears in her eyes. "I understand. I'm so sorry, those drugs made me a little crazy. I shouldn't have blown up like that, and although I was angry, I probably wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't on those stupid steroids."

"Oh, just a little crazy?" asked Derek jokingly. They both laughed and he leaned down to kiss the blonde upside down.

"Well, maybe more than a little," Ivy conceded. "But really, what I said to you was totally uncalled for. I'm really sorry I said those things, Derek. And for the record... I think you're extremely handsome. And amazing in bed." She bit her lip shyly as she admitted this, trying not to blush.

"Am I, now?" he teased. "Are you sure about that?"

"I don't know, I guess I can't really remember. Would you like to show me again?" breathed Ivy, smiling.

Derek lifted her head out of his lap and turned around, crawling up the length of her body, pressing small kisses on all her curves. Ivy arched her back slightly and her robe fell open to reveal her naked body. Derek glanced up and down it appreciatively, before kissing her passionately again.

That night was the best sex they'd had.

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


End file.
